Auquaphobia
by IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt
Summary: Shinichi has a fear, one that only a select few know about, he is afraid of water. When Kaito suggest a day at the pool the detective finds himself having to face his fears head on, all whilst under the watchful eye of his secret crush, Hakuba. Will Shinichi admit to his fears? Will he finally have the courage to confess to his long time crush? Read and find out.


**A few days earlier**

"Let's go to the pool this weekend!" Kaito burst out, pulling forth his best puppy dog face.

"I dunno" Ran started hesitantly "It's gonna be awfully crowded at this time of year." She pointed out. Sweat dropping when Kaito grinned manically at her.

"You let me take care of that. I promise we will have the pool for the day and no one will bother us" he boasted confidently.

During the exchange of the Karate champion lecturing Kaito on the policy that scaring people away was not the right way to do things, even if it worked! Shinichi remained quiet, weighing up the pros and cons as Hakuba watched his sister handle the terror expertly. Shinichi swore he saw him take out a note book at one point to take notes.

Once the room had quietened down again Hakuba brought them back on topic. "Well I think Kid's idea is actually quite tame compared to his other ideas, so I'm in." He said, expertly ignoring the magicians glare at accusing him of being Kid.

Ran still looked unsure but nodded her consent anyway. Which meant it was all down to the Shinigami. Great just great. He held out for all of two seconds against the puppy dog looks being directed at him before crumbling. It looked like they were going to the pool. Awesome *note the sarcasm*

The prankster didn't take notice of the looks exchanged between the two childhood friends, or the hesitation and lack of enthusiasm in the male's agreement. Hakuba however, did, filing it away to ask at a later date when their chaotic friend wasn't bouncing around excitedly.

Ooo0ooo

Shinichi had a small secret. Well okay a big secret. He was afraid of water. Not just ah its water, it was panic inducing, blackout making, I'm going to be sick kind of fear. Only Ran and a select few in the task force as well as his parents and professor knew of his chronic fear. He spent the last few days psyching himself up to just sit on the poolside, well away from the water's edge.

It took a lot of effort to get up that morning. Manging to eat nothing, not even his precious coffee. His stomach rebelling against anything until this ordeal was over. 6 hours. He just had to be near water for 6 hours and then he could hide away. He could do that…. He hoped.

He knew it was silly to fear water, especially when there were so many uses for it. He didn't need someone to point out the fact that the world was made up of about 71% of water or that his every day consisted of coming in contact with water in some form or another, he knew okay. It didn't change the fact that he couldn't go out in the rain or that he easily became panicked when near even a small body of water. Every day occurrences such as drinking or even taking a shower were hard for him, so going to the swimming pool as sounding out warning sirens and made him doubt his ability to pull it off. But he would try because he wanted to make his friends happy and going to the pool would do that.

Just before he left to meet Ran outside the detective Mori agency he sent a quick prayer to Kami and lady luck, praying his crippling fear would be manageable and that nothing would go wrong. He should have known nothing could go right with him around.

The walk to the pool was slow and nauseating. Walking as slow as he could, trying to delay the inevitable. The panic already causing him to feel dizzy, he hadn't even arrived yet and seen the water yet but his body was screaming at him to run away, that there was a danger in the vicinity.

Much too quickly for Shinichi's taste they arrived at their destination. He could already hear the two frenemies arguing over something. Smiling slightly at the familiar sound he steeled himself before entering. Eyes immediately seeking out the water. A warning sigh blared loudly in his head, stopping him in his tracks. He took a deep breath, holding it and letting it out. Chanting that he could do this over and over.

He felt Ran's small tough hands gently press at his back, pushing him forward and to the side, walking between her brother and the water, creating a barricade between them. He smiled gratefully at her before continuing on over to the arguing pair. Who had, thankfully, been too distracted to notice his earlier lapse.

As he neared the two he realised they weren't going to stop anytime soon, so instead he walked passed them, pace slightly quicker than normal, the only indication that something was wrong. Again, the two didn't notice the odd behaviour the detective was exhibiting.

He claimed the reclined chair furthest away from the pool for himself, dropping his bag beside it and striping of his shirt so he was just in shorts. His tones abs and six pack on full display. Toeing of his sandals. The two halted their fight in favour of ogling the fit athlete. He smirked at the blush on the Taller one's cheeks.

Sitting back on the recliner with his hands behind his head, sunglass over his eyes, showing of his well-developed muscles. Feeling quite pleased when his secret crush readjusted his trunks subtly. He could hear Ran stifling a giggle, knowing why he was playing up for the audience so much.

After his little teasing display that morning Shinichi relaxed as much as he could in his tense state. Just watching them from his position, smiling at the little shrieks of delight Ran made when Kaito would lift her up on his shoulders. They had tried to get him to join them in the pool at one point but Ran had run interference and distracted them. He was hyper aware of the water around him, ears picking out the sounds as it splashed against the poolside. The longer he was there, the tenser he became, mind being consumed by his irrational fear.

Before long he was growing bored and becoming more restless. Wincing when they splashed, feeling the imaginary water droplets on his skin, causing him to rub at it. They had been here 2 hours 20 minutes and 44 seconds according to Hakuba. Making the dry teen swoon when he gave exact time. He didn't know why but he loved that the Ekoda detective was so precise. He knew a distraction was in order, given how he was now stitching with every splash, scratching at a phantom itch he perceived as water.

With that thought in mind, he reached into his bag and pulled out some pen and paper. He hadn't wanted to risk his beloved Holmes in such a dangerous environment so he had decided to get started on his own novel.

All though he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps he did want to honour him in some way. He decided he would write down some of his cases- making alterations of course- as a hobby and publish them. As to thank his dad for giving him his purpose and it would make his mother and father proud which was a nice bonus.

He'd also been considering doing some acting too. Just like his mum. He didn't want to give up detecting but he thought he might also try and fit in his parents dreams for him. Not to say they weren't pleased with his choice to be a detective but he didn't want to be tied to it completely, he wanted to broaden his horizons.

He'd already tried musician and loved it. He joined the local orchestra, doing shows with them ever few months as well hosting his own musical performances were anyone could join. Thinking about it he really should set another one of those up soon. The response he got last time was phenomenal.

He was broken out of his planning by suddenly being lifted. He looked up to see who the culprit was and saw Kaito smiling down mischievously at him. The detective's danger radar went up a notch. He started to squirm out the hold, wanting to get back to his planning. Then he noticed. The water was getting closer. Much closer.

He began to struggle for real, twisting and jerking frantically to get away. Looking around wildly for Ran's help but unable to find her. His breathing elevated, his pulse raising, tears sprang to his eyes as he screamed to be let go. To put him down. Pleading with his capture not to throw him in. Kaito just laughed in response thinking the detective didn't want to get wet.

His screams and cries attracted Ran and Hakuba's attention who until then, had been inside getting drinks. They rushed out to see what's wrong to find a frantic Shinichi begging to be put down. To not put him in the water while Kaito laughed all the while. Ran let out a horrified shriek. Screaming out a no as Kaito threw Shinichi up into the air and into the water.

Hakuba took immediate action. Racing to the pool and diving in after the petrified teen who had yet to come to the surface. Praying to God the love of his life was alright.

The minuet Shinichi had hit the water his body went into a state of shock, shutting its self-down. He couldn't remember how to swim, couldn't get his arms to cooperate. He needed air, his lungs burned his heart stopped, shear panic and adrenaline pumping though his veins.

He felt arms wrap round his waist. His body kicked in, he didn't want to die. Once they broke surface Shinichi scrambled over the other person, desperate to get out before he passed out or worse was sick. Clambering as high as he could on them, attaching himself like a Koala. Locking his grip so he wouldn't fall back under again.

Hakuba's heart broke as he took in the broken form of his beloved. The once strong detective, reduced to a quivering mess. He quickly made his way to edge and hauled them out with Ran's help, careful not to dislodge the out of it detective.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Kaito asked anxiously. Watching as Shinichi clung to Hakuba, refusing to let go, making the blonde brit sit on one of the deck chairs, essentially cuddling the shivering detective. He'd never seen someone react in such an adverse way to being thrown into a pool before. Ran appeared beside him.

"Shinichi is afraid of water." She told him simply, watching with sympathetic eyes as the blonde wrapped a towel around them, rubbing the terrified teens back, both to sooth and keep him warm.

"No, he isn't, he would have told me otherwise. I mean he agreed to come here didn't he." Kaito countered. Ran gave him a dry look.

"Despite what you think you don't know everything there is to know about Shinichi. As for the reasons he came here, well you will have to ask him yourself about that." She advised looking thoughtful for a second.

"He was fine before he left you know. Able to go out swimming and such, but…. something happened between his disappearance and when he took down the black organization. Something he won't even tell me about. Whatever it was, still haunts him and has left permanent damage.

He can't stand baths, can only just deal with a quick shower and take small sips when drinking. He even avoids using the tap as much as he can. For cases that he even remotely suspects there's water involved, he does from his house. Sending officer Takagi in with glasses camera linked to his laptop and an ear piece so they can talk, leaving Takagi with his hands free to follow Shinichi's instructions." Ran explained in a soft voice. Eyes softening as she saw her best friend begin to calm down as Hakuba spoke to him in low, soothing tones. She couldn't help but think they looked good together.

Ooo0ooo

The brunette clung to the blonde, littering his shoulders and the back in angry scratch marks, from where he'd clawed at him trying to get out of the water. Shivering in fright, chocking for breath. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, he felt panicked sickness clawing its way up his throat. Images before his eyes, snapshots of horrors best left forgotten.

He burrowed further into the other detective, trying to get away from the memory and further away from the water he knew was behind him. However, knowing the water was behind him and being unable to see it he began to struggle anew, his mind telling him that every second he couldn't see the water, it was making its way closer to him, intent on swallowing him whole.

His thoughts must have been displayed on his face because Saguru rotated them slightly so he could still see the water from the corner of his eye. Relaxing slightly at the knowledge his enemy couldn't creep up on him anymore.

Once calmer, Shinichi registered his Holmes buddy whispering reassurances in his ear, with that hypnotic soothing voice only Hakuba-Kun seemed to possess. The slow steady breathing beneath him, something he just couldn't help but match his own too. To finally the warm, strong callused hands running through his hair and down his back.

Noticing how close he was to his crush he flushed in embarrassment, the remaining panic settling to the back of his mind as his heart beat slowed to a more reasonable pace. Absentmindedly noting how warm and comfortable the other was, unconsciously snuggling in close as he did so, making no move to get off as the Brit didn't seem to mind him being there.

It didn't take long for Haku-Chan to notice that Shin-Chan had come back to himself, that his earlier freak out had settled slightly. However, he made no move to remove the young detective, in fact pulled him closer on top of him as he laid back on the lounging seat, taking the blue-eyed detective by surprise, releasing a small eep.

It was silent for a little while, the English man trying to collect his thoughts together while the mystery geek tried not to melt into the blonde's arms.

"So, I take it it's safe to assume you have aquaphobia Kudo-Kun?" Hakuba-Kun posed as a question, already knowing the answer but not wanting to offend the great detective of the East. He felt Kudo nod stiffly against his neck.

"Why didn't you say something? we could have gone or done something else." He reasoned to the tense detective.

"I don't like people knowing. They tend to look at me differently afterwards. Sometimes they don't even want to know me, laughing and making fun of me for it. It's not normal to be afraid of water, even pictures of water make my palms sweat and heart race. I wanted to spend the day with you all and you guys wanted to go swimming. Who was I to say no just because I was scared? And I…" Shinichi trailed off, unsure if he should say the next bit

"And? Go on I won't laugh" The hazel eyed boy coaxed. Shinichi pulled away from him, sitting up on his lap, watching his face intently.

"And I'm in love with you. I hate to appear weak to friends but I especially didn't want you looking down on me, worry about stuff when you should have been having fun." He confessed bluntly. Stating his love as it was a fact to a case.

He felt the hands that had migrated to his hips slacken, a flurry of emotions passing his colleges face. The other remained silent to the confession, which spoke volumes to Shinichi, leading him to conclude his feelings were unrequited. Turning his head away sadly he slid himself of the blonde's lap.

"I'm sorry, just forget I said anything. I'm going to go home." The shorter male said forlornly. Shrugging off the towel from his shoulders, picking up his discarded shirt. Slipping it on hurriedly before grabbing his bag and making his way to Ran. Refusing to let himself cry until he was in the confines of his room.

"I'm heading home, I'll talk to you later." He announced when within hearing range before turning around and heading to the gate. Ran eyes trailing sadly behind him as she connected the dots to his abrupt departure. Eyes drifting to the still prone English bastard on the tanning bed.

Ooo0ooo

After Ran's explanation the worry slowly left Kaito, anger steadily rising in its place. He knew it was a dick move to throw someone into water anyway but to deliberately keep such serious shit to himself, to keep his _friends_ in the dark about something that could potentially affect them too. It was just selfish. Plain and simple.

He caught sight of the selfish bastard slinking his way out the gate. Filled with a boiling rage he took after the detective nut, quickly catching up to him a little way from the gate. Kaito processed to knock his little Tantei-kun down.

As his body hit the hard-paved walkway the detective felt a spike of anger zip through him at the uncalled for, unprovoked attack and was intent on ripping the person a new one only to still as he heard an all too familiar voice speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaito demanded, looming over Shinichi. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of water?! I would never have begged to come here otherwise." He pushed.

"Because I didn't want to look weak in front of you alright?" Kudo snapped. "I like you. I want you to remain my friend. I just wanted to be normal for a little while. Not be the kid scared of puddles or to use the sink. To not have to worry everywhere I go if I will be near water. To not cringe whenever someone mentions water-based things." He rolled over to face the other, sitting up, looking any were but the magician, self-loathing in his tone

"I just…I just wanted you to like me. Because I knew…I knew when you found out you would think I was a freak and laugh at me like everyone else. I just wanted you to be happy because you've been working so hard lately, you deserved some fun. Not to mentioned it's embarrassing and stupid to be afraid of water. I mean the human body is 75% water so I'm essentially afraid of myself….im so ashamed of what scares me." He whispered, a single tear trickling down his face. His anger at being knocked over and being pushed to say things he didn't want to, being replaced by despair. Preparing himself for the rejection of friendship and laughter he was about to receive.

All the anger running through his veins turned to ice when the Holmes nerd opened his mouth. He couldn't believe how he had just treated his friend. Imagined what it would be like to be confronted by f-finny things and then being bullied by his friend to get answers. Going as far as being pissed at him and pushing him to the ground for an action he had no control over. He felt like shit.

When he should have been caring and understanding he was demanding and harsh. Attacking Shinichi when he was at his weakest. Guilt gripped hold of him, chocking him. He leaned over and offered his doppelganger his hand, pulling him up when the elder boy wearily took it.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted just now. It was rude and unjust of me" he apologised formerly bowing.

"I was just so anger that you never told me something so important to you. That you had deliberately hidden that story when you told me about Conan. I guess I lost my head for a little bit. I want you to know that it's not stupid to be scared of water. I mean you obviously had to have gone through a traumatic experience to have such an eversion to it.

So, don't beat yourself up over it, you're not the only person who reacts that way to water. In fact, I'm scared of aquatic animals, so I don't go near the river or sea's either. I even freak out in the shop when I see products mentioning it. Hell, I can't even say the name the things it's that bad. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're not alone and if you ever need to talk to someone who would understand the struggle being surrounded by the thing that terrifies them, then I'm here for you. No matter what happens I will always remain your friend." Kai confided. His tone serious, no sign of his usual humour.

Shinichi stared at him intensely, trying to find the lie in the words, finding none he let out a slight smile.

"Thanks Kai, I'll defiantly take you up on that offer, but for now I'm going to go home and get some rest." He decided.

Kaito nodded in acknowledgement, watching him until he rounded the corner, waving him good bye before heading back to the pool. Intent on knowing why Tantei-San wasn't walking Tantei-Kun home, usually his upbringing didn't allow him to not accompany someone when walking alone.

Making way to the reclined chairs lined up against the pool he spotted the A grade asshole, sitting up with his head in his hands. Speeding up his steps slightly, Kaito made his way toward him.

"Oi bastard" He called out when close, a playful smirk on his face, he always did love riling the English bastard up. Only for all humour to leave him when the asshole looked up with a distraught look on his face. The magician immediately entered protective friend mode.

"Hey what's wrong? Why the long face?" He inquired, sitting on the edge beside him.

The Brit released a sigh, turning to face Kaito better. "Kudo-Kun confessed that he is in love with me" He informed Kaito sadly.

Kaito looked confused "Well that's a good thing isn't it? I mean you've had a crush on the guy since you met." He pointed out causing Hakuba to blush and the blunt assessment.

"It is good but that's not why I'm upset" He sighed earning a raised brow from Kaito, prompting him to elaborate.

"I was taken by surprise when he said it. And I... I froze I'm afraid, I couldn't get anything to come out. Kudo-Kun must have taken my answer or lack thereof as rejection. Going on to tell me he was sorry and to forget everything he'd said before." He croaked, his throat tightening with the need to cry.

The thief shook his head exasperated. Detectives. So smart yet so stupid. "Then what the hell are you doing here?" Kaito exploded, jumping up from the seat, pulling the idiot up and pushing him towards the exit.

"Shin-Chan will be home by now so go" he shooed "Go get your man, tell him it was a misunderstanding and that you love him too" he ordered, crossing his arms across his chest blocking the entrance back in.

A slow smile creeped across the Dumbo's face as the Troublemakers words registered. Thanking him quickly before rushing off into the direction of Kudo's home. Kaito watched him go with a self-satisfied look. Let it never be said that he didn't do anything for his detectives.

0000000

After the encounter with the moonlight thief the detective had all but ran home. Flying through the house in a mad dash to his room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it once there. The tears he had managed to keep bay since the traitorous one escaped broke free.

Sobbing freely into his knees that he now had his head buried in. Washing away all the heartache and pain Hakuba's silent rejection had made. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to confess, now he was going loose one of his friends and the man he was in love with all because he couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut.

He felt so stupid for believing Hakuba Saguru might actually feel something other than friendship for him. Some detective he turned out to be. Couldn't even guess correctly if his crush liked him the same way or not. Maybe everyone was right. Nobody could love a corpse magnet, water fearing freak.

Before he could drop any deeper into his fit of depression he heard the doorbell ring. Wiping his tears away he slowly pushed himself up off the floor. He really didn't want to but he couldn't ignore it on the off chance someone need his help, it had happened before. Trotting down the stairs and opening the door. He couldn't quite believe who was on the other side of the door. It was a sweaty Hakuba, doubled over, catching his breath.

By the raggedness of his breathing along with the flush on his cheeks and the amount of perspiration he would estimate the Blonde had ran four blocks, placing him at the pool. Meaning he had hurried his way over here.

For a brief second hope flared in his heart before he crushed it back down mercilessly. He was probably here to reject the fragile teen in words now. Like doing it the first time with silence wasn't enough. He gestured to the still panting detective to come in. No sense giving the neighbours more gossip. He would like to rejected again in privacy thank you very much.

Leading the way to the living room, collecting some bottled water for the thirsty runner. -He may feel hurt right now and be hurt again in a few minutes but that was no excuse for him to be a bad host- sitting down on one end of the sofa while his heartbreaker sat on the opposite end to him. A pillow between them.

The Heisei Holmes stayed quiet, patiently waiting for the other to explain why he was there. Feeling those piercing Brown eyes' analysing him. Probably taking in the red rims, the puffy eyes and the angry rub marks against his cheeks from when he'd aggressively whipped the evidence away. Just as the tension became too much for the teen turned child turned teen again, the Ekoda'n spoke.

"Kudo-k-" the older boy cut across "Shinichi" he interrupted firmly. If he was going to be rejected might as well see what his given name sounded like from those tempting lips.

"Shinichi-Kun then" the younger addressed. Smiling when he saw the blue-eyed beauty blush and shiver slightly at the sound of his first name.

"What happened at the pool was a misunderstanding. Forgive me for not being able to reply to your confession. I was taken rather by surprise you see." He expressed.

"Oh, sorry for catching you of guard" Shinichi offered in a way of apology. Not really sure what else to say.

"If I may, can I reply properly with my answer?" The taller one pleaded.

"Y-yes" the nervous teen agreed bracing himself for the worst. After all his track record with luck wasn't very pretty so why should this be any different?

"Kudo Shinichi I also am in love with you too. I have been ever since we met and you dazzled me with your sharp wit and keen observational skills. Would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my boyfriend?" He declared hopefully.

"I… yes! Yes of course, I'd love to be your boyfriend!" He beamed.

Hakuba crossed the couch cushion and leaned in, tilting Shinichi's chin up so he could catch the Beikan's lips with his. Sparks shot down Shinichi's spine, and he reached to lace his fingers in Hakuba's fine silky hair. The kiss was careful and soft, sweeter than spun sugar, and Shinichi was reluctant to open his eyes when the blonde pulled back. Wanting to chase after those addicting lips.

Shinichi fought the urge to touch his fingers to his lips, sure he had a goofy grin on his face. He got to see Hakuba stare at his mouth as he licked his lips instead. "Was that too fast, Shinichi-Kun?" he asked cautiously. Worried he'd gone too far.

The brunettes grin extended. "No. It was perfect. Simply perfect" He sighed happily, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
